gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tana Goertz
Tana Goertz (born 1967) is an American minor TV celebrity and spokesperson for the Donald Trump for President campaign. She appeared as a contestant on the third season of the reality television show, The Apprentice, in which she became the runner-up in the finale. She is also known as a spokesperson for the Bedazzler hobby and craft tool. In 2016 she became an "advisor" for the Trump campaign appearing on TV to defend various controversial statements made by Donald Trump. Personal background Tana (née Colaizzi) Goertz was born in 1967. She is the daughter of John and Deanna Colaizzi. She spent her youth in Malvern, Pennsylvania and graduated from Archbishop John Carroll High School in Radnor, Pennsylvania in 1985. She later studied business at Villanova University. She later studied Audiology at Brigham Young University and nursing at the University of Utah. The Apprentice Goertz appeared as a contestant on the third season of The Apprentice, where she was introduced as a mother from Iowa. She performed well during the first 13 episodes, but lost her task in Week 14. She served as project manager on the fifth episode, leading team "Net Worth" to victory. She was less prominent during the sixth and seventh episodes, when her team's losing streak began. During the eighth episode, she was transferred to team "Magna". She served as a successful project manager during the 11th episode. During the 14th episode, she was transferred back to team "Net Worth" and lost as project manager for a competition which highlighted her hobby of crafting with the Bedazzler tool. During the boardroom elimination scene, she was able to defend herself by promoting her record of success as project manager. During the interviews, Goertz impressed the executives, including QVC's Darlene Daggett. On the final task, she asked Trump for a different team, saying the show gave her "The Three Stooges" for her final team. Trump denied her request. Post-Apprentice Following the completion of the third season of The Apprentice, Goertz was hired as a spokesperson for the Bedazzler. She appeared with another Apprentice contestant, Craig Williams, on a "Reality TV Stars" edition of Fear Factor. Her team won a pair of TiVos and $10,000 in an early stunt, but did not win the final competition. In July of 2015, she began working in Iowa for Donald Trump's presidential campaign. She strenuously defended Trump's controversial August comments about Fox News host Megyn Kelly, stating, "If a woman attacks Mr. Trump, he's going to attack back." In 2016, Tana Goertz became a spokesperson for the Donald Trump campaign for President. In May 2016, she defended Trump’s references to the Vince Foster suicide as a possible murder, by saying, “To only have five investigations! That doesn’t seem like enough.” On June 6, 2016, she appeared on the CNN program, “CNN Tonight” to defend Trump’s comments on Federal Judge Gonzalo Curiel, which were widely condemned by other commentators as racist. References External links * Category:1967 births Category:People from Iowa Category:People from Chester County, Pennsylvania Category:Brigham Young University alumni Category:Living people Category:American businesspeople Category:Villanova University alumni Category:University of Utah alumni